The Leopard's Spots
Synopsis Dennis Merton, freshly demoted from CID, arrives at Ashfordly Police Station to take on the new roll as Sergeant. When Ventress brings a disqualified driver in, he is threatened that if he takes it further, the driver's father will reveal his past. Meanwhile, David attempts to get fit at a gym, but things don't go too smoothly. Cast * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * James Weaver as Paul Rogers * Frankie Hough as Sandra Tatler * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Andy Linden as Lonnie * Neil Jackson as Jeremy Purves * Robert Swann as Ken Rogers * Kate Rutter as Mrs. Rogers * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * David Robertson as Harry Trafford * Simon Molloy as DI Shiner * Peter Daimond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:TheLeopard'sSpots1.png|HQ prepare themselves for a new Sergeant File:TheLeopard'sSpots2.png|Tom thinks the new sergeant was demoted File:TheLeopard'sSpots3.png|Sgt. Dennis Merton arrives File:TheLeopard'sSpots4.png|The staff introduce themselves File:TheLeopard'sSpots5.png|Dennis explains his pet peeves File:TheLeopard'sSpots6.png|Phil soon finds out his total strictness File:TheLeopard'sSpots7.png|Dennis also tells the staff that hasn't been in uniforms since File:TheLeopard'sSpots8.png|Alf and the others soon conclude that Dennis was clearly demoted File:TheLeopard'sSpots9.png|Vernon takes David to the doctor but insist not to File:TheLeopard'sSpots10.png|Jenny's appearance soon sends David in File:TheLeopard'sSpots11.png|Paul Rogers visits his girlfriend File:TheLeopard'sSpots12.png|Paul soon rides home File:TheLeopard'sSpots13.png|Alf identifies Paul's vehicle File:TheLeopard'sSpots14.png|Paul quickly hides just as the police pass by File:TheLeopard'sSpots15.png|Alf and Tom are soon out of hope and decides to report back File:TheLeopard'sSpots16.png|Mike tells Dennis about Paul Rogers File:TheLeopard'sSpots17.png|Paul's last name rings a bell and Dennis orders a follow up File:TheLeopard'sSpots18.png|Tricia orders David to get more exercise File:TheLeopard'sSpots19.png|Alf and Tom goes to see the Rogers as a car watches them File:TheLeopard'sSpots21.png|Paul shows his car showing warmth in the engine File:TheLeopard'sSpots22.png|Alf soon ask Paul to accompany them to the station File:TheLeopard'sSpots23.png|Paul was hesitant File:TheLeopard'sSpots25.png|Paul is soon taken to the police car File:TheLeopard'sSpots24.png|Unbeknowst to the two, it was CID watching the Rogers File:TheLeopard'sSpots26.png|Vernon takes David to the gym File:TheLeopard'sSpots27.png|Lonnie reckons that its Vernon that needs the exercise File:TheLeopard'sSpots28.png|Vernon tells David to be inspired by Jeremy's physique File:TheLeopard'sSpots29.png|Paul's father then comes in demanding his son's release File:TheLeopard'sSpots30.png|David soon finds it hard to do pull ups File:TheLeopard'sSpots31.png|Ken argues to Merton that there's no evidence to support File:TheLeopard'sSpots32.png|Ken doubts that Alf's sighting was not enough for evidence File:TheLeopard'sSpots34.png|When they were alone, Alf and Ken talk about his favor Ken did File:TheLeopard'sSpots35.png|Ken's talk scares Alf and quickly denies his accusations to Paul File:TheLeopard'sSpots36.png|Merton was cross and becomes persistent for witnesses on Paul File:TheLeopard'sSpots37.png|Ken and Paul have a row about Paul's actions File:TheLeopard'sSpots38.png|An angry Paul leaves his father alone File:TheLeopard'sSpots39.png|The CID men watch over Ken's action File:TheLeopard'sSpots40.png|David continues his exercises File:TheLeopard'sSpots41.png|Vernon watches as Jeremy practices with the sand bag File:TheLeopard'sSpots43.png|Vernon was quite impressed with Jeremy's moves File:TheLeopard'sSpots44.png|Vernon introduces himself File:TheLeopard'sSpots47.png|Paul comes home with his mom warning him of his dad's tantrum File:TheLeopard'sSpots48.png|Ken orders Paul not to ever see Sandra again File:TheLeopard'sSpots49.png|Meanwhile, Mike and Tom search for witnesses for Paul's driving File:TheLeopard'sSpots50.png|Oscar tells the police he was approached by Ken to spy on Sandra File:TheLeopard'sSpots51.png|Meanwhile, David continues his rigorous exercises File:TheLeopard'sSpots52.png|While Vernon trains Jeremy File:TheLeopard'sSpots53.png|Vernon sees how top shape Jeremy is File:TheLeopard'sSpots54.png|Mike and Tom were leaving for Sandra Tatler when Alf stops them File:TheLeopard'sSpots55.png|Alf volunteers to go with Mike to lower his character towards Ken File:TheLeopard'sSpots56.png|David soon realizes Vernon wasn't being fair on his meal File:TheLeopard'sSpots57.png|After Oscar's rejection Ken ask Harry Trafford, another detective File:TheLeopard'sSpots58.png|Harry soon realizes the importance for police cooperation File:HarryTrafford.png|Harry was told to watch Paul if he still visits his girlfriend File:TheLeopard'sSpots59.png|David continues his quest to be fit File:TheLeopard'sSpots60.png|Vernon tries to think a boxing name for Jeremy File:TheLeopard'sSpots61.png|Mike and Alf soon arrives to where Sandra lives File:TheLeopard'sSpots62.png|Mike becomes persuasive towards the questions which scares Sandra File:TheLeopard'sSpots63.png|A fight between Alf and Mike emerges after Alf lets go of Sandra File:TheLeopard'sSpots64.png|Mike and Alf were soon on their way back to the station File:TheLeopard'sSpots65.png|DI Shiner comes in tells Merton that his men are interfering CID File:TheLeopard'sSpots66.png|Merton was surprised that Ken Rogers was under CID surveillance File:TheLeopard'sSpots67.png|Shiner wants Merton's men out of the Rodgers case File:TheLeopard'sSpots68.png|Mike happily reports his theory File:TheLeopard'sSpots69.png|Alf becomes sarcastic File:TheLeopard'sSpots70.png|Mike and Alf are still neck to neck with each other File:TheLeopard'sSpots71.png|Merton still wants more evidence, not a guess File:TheLeopard'sSpots72.png|Ventress comes in the pub to talk with Oscar File:TheLeopard'sSpots73.png|Gina was surprised that David was reducing his food intake File:TheLeopard'sSpots74.png|Alf tells Oscar that Ken Rodgers has leaned on him File:TheLeopard'sSpots75.png|Oscar can't say much as Alf's luck is tough to get File:TheLeopard'sSpots76.png|Vernon tries to find a way to release Jeremy's inner anger File:TheLeopard'sSpots77.png|David tells that Jeremy gets angry in the topics of mother File:TheLeopard'sSpots78.png|Susan calls Paul that evening File:TheLeopard'sSpots79.png|Paul mother picks up and tells Susan to leave Paul alone File:TheLeopard'sSpots80.png|Susan keeps quiet and hangs up File:TheLeopard'sSpots81.png|Susan is then confronted by a stranger after her call File:TheLeopard'sSpots82.png|Ken reveals he visited Susan to straighten he rout File:TheLeopard'sSpots83.png|Mrs. Rodgers agrees to her husband to leave Susan File:TheLeopard'sSpots84.png|Vernon puts up the ads for Jeremy's upcoming fight File:TheLeopard'sSpots85.png|CID follows Ken the next day File:TheLeopardSpot's86.png|Ken checks out the goods that came that morning File:TheLeopardSpot's87.png|Susan calls Paul and tells him what happened yesterday File:TheLeopardSpot's88.png|Paul questions if his dad hurt her File:TheLeopardSpot's89.png|Susan keeps quiet File:TheLeopardSpot's90.png|Paul soon drives off to see if she's hurt File:TheLeopardSpot's91.png|Shiner arrives and watches over Ken File:TheLeopardSpot's92.png|Shiner soon sees the smuggled goods File:TheLeopardSpot's93.png|Merton orders Mike to follow Paul after Paul was reported driving File:TheLeopardSpot's94.png|David continues on his quest to be healthy File:TheLeopardSpot's95.png|Paul soon arrives File:TheLeopardSpot's96.png|Ken comes back to his house to unload the delivery File:TheLeopardSpot's97.png|Shiner arrives in time to take Ken down the station File:TheLeopardSpot's105.png|Paul promises that they will get out of Aidensfield soon File:TheLeopardSpot's106.png|Paul soon sees the bruises his father made File:TheLeopardSpot's98.png|The police soon arrives File:TheLeopardSpot's99.png|Paul decides to turn himself in and calms Susan File:TheLeopardSpot's100.png|Ken keeps a lower character towards his connection in Amsterdam File:TheLeopardSpot's101.png|CID has started stripping the van as Mike and Alf bring in Paul File:TheLeopardSpot's102.png|Ken soon requested for his solicitor File:TheLeopardSpot's103.png|Paul soon wants to make a trade with the police File:TheLeopardSpot's104.png|Paul corners Alf to allow Paul his trade File:TheLeopardSpot's107.png|Jeremy's match is about to start File:TheLeopardSpot's108.png|Alf soon tells Merton that the truth and Paul's trade File:TheLeopardSpot's109.png|Paul's trade for his dad's illegal goods impresses Merton File:TheLeopardSpot's110.png|Merton assures that Ventress will find a way out File:TheLeopardSpot's111.png|Jeremy was soon ready for the fight File:TheLeopardSpot's112.png|Vernon starts bod mouthing Jeremy's mom to release his anger File:TheLeopardSpot's113.png|Unfortunately, Vernon went too far and received a K.O. File:TheLeopardSpot's114.png|David was horrified to Jeremy's action File:TheLeopardSpot's115.png|Paul tells the police that LSD is transported by blotting paper File:TheLeopardSpot's116.png|Paul also tells that he and Susan will leave Aidensfield after File:TheLeopardSpot's117.png|The police was soon ready to reveal Ken's secret File:TheLeopardSpot's118.png|Merton tells that LSD has been found on blotting paper File:TheLeopardSpot's119.png|Shiner was happy that Ken is caught from his secret File:TheLeopardSpot's121.png|Ken finds himself cornered File:TheLeopardSpot's122.png|Vernon finds himself in the hospital File:TheLeopardSpot's123.png|David tells Vernon he was punched by Jeremy File:TheLeopardSpot's124.png|David reveals that he punched Jeremy after he punched Vernon File:TheLeopardSpot's125.png|Jeremy received a black eye from David Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven